goodluckcharliefandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Nominations for administratorship
Please make a separate forum page for each nomination. Users that would like to nominate a user for administratorship may do so here. Replace the "Username" in the box below with their user name. If there is another current nomination in process, please wait until that nomination is resolved. At this time, you may not nominate yourself. Requirements In order to become an administrator on Good Luck Charlie Wiki, a user must be a long-term, frequent, and competent contributor to the Good Luck Charlie Wiki meeting the following minimum criteria: * Be active for at least 6 months. * Have at least 200 edits, a majority in the main namespace not blog or talk page comments. (see , User contributions) * User must be an active member of the community. In addition, the user must: *Follow and work to implement the Wiki policies, including Vandalism Policy and the Manual of Style. *Contribute to articles using correct grammar, spelling, and punctuation. *Understand the difference between vandalism and bad faith edits. *Demonstrate patience with new users and be willing to help point them in the right direction. *Be active in the community: communicate with other users through talk pages, IRC, email and/or vote frequently. Candidates should be nominated based on the quality of their edits and their interaction with other users. It is not necessary that the user create a large number of new pages or major edits per week, but rather that they are actively making the wiki a better place. Nominations for members who are obviously new and/or unqualified may be rejected before the voting cycle is completed. To be active, the user should make edits at least a few times each week. To help show that the user knows the difference between a simple poor edit (or someone just "playing around") and a deliberate attempt to harm the wiki with vandalism, make sure they include a reason in the Summary line for their edits. For the 200 edits, a majority of them (over 50%) should be for wiki-building. That is, in the areas other than User talk and User blog comments. Other Rules If, after no less than seven days from the nomination, the voting is unanimous and the nominee has accepted, then a bureaucrat will grant the user administrator privileges. If no consensus has been reached within fourteen days, the nomination is rejected. If rejected, the user must wait 30 days before becoming eligible to be nominated again. There is no limit to the number of times a member may be nominated. Voting Etiquette In order to vote on nominations for administratorship, you must be a registered user with more than 5 un-reverted edits. There are 3 sections for each nomination: Support, Oppose, and Comments. *Use a # sign instead of a * to mark the votes so it is easy to see the number of votes. *The nominee should not vote for himself, but instead mark the initial section of the nomination as Accepted along with his signature. The nominee may make additional comments in the Comments section. *You may provide a rationale (reason) when supporting a nomination. *You must provide a rationale when objecting to a nomination. Any objection that clearly has no connection to this project or one that does not list a rationale can be considered invalid. *If you wish to discuss the nomination without voting, use the comments section. *If you wish to remove your vote, please strikethrough it by surrounding it with . This is so we can accurately track the voting, especially once it's archived. ---- break=no prefix=Forum: preload=Template:Forumheader/Nominations for administratorship buttonlabel=Nominate a user default=Nominations for administratorship/Username width=30 Current nominations namespace=Forum category=Nominations for administratorship shownamespace=false addlasteditor=true Topic Last Edit Last Author Closed nominations namespace=Forum category=Nominations for administratorship - closed shownamespace=false addlasteditor=true Topic Last Edit Last Author Administrator